


Nights In Deep Sea Satin

by forsitvenire



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsitvenire/pseuds/forsitvenire
Summary: Shaw struggles with enduring cold, unforgiving Kul Tiran nights, but thankfully Flynn is right there to help him through them.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Nights In Deep Sea Satin

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to tag this as "somnophilia" even though the mention is really brief and it's not really the main focus of this work. Furthermore, it is later clarified that if anything, it was consensual. I just wanted to make sure no one would get uncomfortable.

It was the chill that woke Mathias up. 

The _Middenwake_ ’s captain cabin was still mostly dark, save for a few pale rays of moonlight streaming in languidly through the salt-stained porthole, though it still was enough to only make out vague shapes of the sparse furniture. The sky outside was a bit lighter than the inky blackness of a deep night, so he figured it was probably closer to dawn than to midnight. 

He still felt fuzzy, as if he wasn’t fully awake yet, but rather in a strange, semi-dreaming state. He absently pulled at the blankets, wanting to wrap them tighter around his body to protect himself from the unforgiving cold and go back to sleep, but he was unable to do so, as all his attempts were met with heavy, unrelenting resistance. He reached forward, feeling around in the dark for whatever was keeping the blankets away from him, and just as he suspected, his hand bumped against a familiar, solid curve of a certain sailor’s shoulder. 

He inched closer towards Flynn, pawing at his arm to get him to turn around so he could retrieve the blankets from under him. It took him a moment, but finally, the sailor’s body gave under his touch and Mathias heard, more than saw, as it was indicated by a rustle of sheets and soft creak of the bed when Flynn rolled onto his other side. Wrapping himself in the blanket was much easier now, but it still wasn’t enough. He felt the goosebumps rise all over his skin and couldn’t help the full-body shudder that quickly followed. 

Thankfully, there was something perfectly suited for that kind of problem, just right next to him.

Flynn’s body, much more accustomed to the chilly Tiragarde nights, emanated heat like a furnace. It went on to the point that Flynn even often forwent wearing any type of clothing to bed at all and a thin sheet, loosely draped over him, was just enough to keep him warm. 

Perhaps it was the considerable amount of body hair that covered the majority of him. Or the healthy amount of fat tissue stored evenly under his skin and over the well-developed, strong ropes of muscle. Or perhaps it was just the perks of being a native Kul Tiran, born into the harsh, ruthless weather and able to survive even in the most demanding conditions. It wasn’t something Mathias would question, though. As long as Flynn kept serving him as a portable source of warmth on chilly nights like this one, it didn’t matter to him much. 

He shifted even closer and pressed his chest to Flynn’s warm, broad back. He snaked an arm around his soft middle, aligning his own body with the curve of Flynn’s and making sure there wasn’t even an inch of cold air between them. His feet wormed their way between Flynn’s hairy calves, but even the touch of Mathias’ cold skin wasn’t enough to rouse the man from his deep slumber. 

Mathias nuzzled his face into the small dip between Flynn’s shoulder blades, inhaling the soft, soapy smell of him, feeling himself drift back to sleep as the blissful warmth began to envelop him once again. It had certainly been a while since sleep was something he looked forward to. It was, in all aspects, just something he found entirely unappealing, despite his body’s need for it. For years he considered sleeping a rather troublesome necessity, something that he did more out of obligation than will, just to keep his mind sharp and body rested. He used to dread the long nights that often brought more unsettling dreams than actual rest, and of course, it didn’t help either that each time he closed his eyes for longer than a few minutes, it offered an opportunity for his enemies to strike.

Meeting Flynn was something of a pivotal point in his approach to sleep, however. 

It took them both a while, of course, especially on Mathias’ side, but Flynn was nothing but understanding and immensely patient, for which Mathias was nothing but grateful. Sleeping was dangerous on its own, but sleeping _with someone_ was an entirely different affair. It left him twice as vulnerable and even though the rational side of his brain knew Flynn wouldn’t ever hurt him, it was hard for him to force his instincts into believing that as well. 

Old habits die hard, and all that. 

Initially, he only allowed himself a few naps here and there, with Flynn’s shoulder under his cheek or surrounded by the pleasant warmth of his arms, in his cabin on _Wind’s Redemption_ , Flynn’s on _Middenwake,_ even out in the open a few times, when the late afternoon sunlight was just too tempting not to lie down on a beach, or on a grassy slope somewhere and just let his eyes rest for a bit. Mathias was reluctant to stay overnight, however, fearful that Flynn would consider the nightmares that often disturbed him at night as something akin to weakness. The sailor was rather persistent in his attempts to get him to spend the night together and Mathias, after a while, couldn’t help but relent. 

And despite all his inner warning lights flashing bright red, he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well before that. It was hard for him to admit it afterward, but having someone to wake up to, especially after years of being forced to endure the nights alone, was more relieving than he had ever anticipated. 

Of course, they didn’t spend every night with each other, though it began to happen more frequently from that point. No matter how many times they shared the bed, however, Mathias still kept waking up, breathless, drenched in sweat, ready to fight or flee, depending on the situation, but Fynn was more than ready to help him calm down each time, reminding him where he was, and who he was with, offering soothing words and the safe embrace of his arms for as long as it took Mathias to fall asleep again. 

Flynn didn’t seem annoyed by it, didn’t judge, didn’t even ask questions, his entire approach seemed to be entirely focused on making Mathias feel better, and Mathias couldn’t recall the last instance during which someone had shown him the same amount of selfless compassion. All of it was making his chest tighten with warmth, an emotion that seemed like an echo of something…. Something he used to have. Once. This time, however, the feeling was twice as intense, and Mathias wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, yet. 

He shut his eyes a bit more tightly and pressed himself closer to Flynn’s body, squeezing the arm around his waist briefly, overwhelmed by the sudden gratitude and affection he felt towards the man. Flynn seemed rather unaware of what went on inside Mathias’ head, still sleeping peacefully, entirely unbothered by what was happening around him, judging from the steady rise of his chest as he breathed, along with the accompanying soft snoring. 

Mathias decided he should probably stop thinking at this point and just go back to sleep. He had to relocate himself back to his post on _Wind’s Redemption_ come sunrise, after all. He willed all thoughts out of his mind and focused on matching his breathing with Flynn’s, deep and slow, allowing himself to melt entirely into the warmth and reassuring solidity of the sailor’s body. 

His fingers twitched on their own accord on Flynn’s abdomen and he couldn’t help but run them tentatively through the coarse hair there. He allowed his hand to stroke upwards, still keeping the touch as light as possible, paying great attention not to wake Flynn up in the process. He huffed a shaky breath against the tanned skin of the man’s back, reveling in the way Flynn’s body felt molded into his. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, considering their considerable difference both in height and width, but Mathias found lying with him like that more comfortable than any other way they tried sharing the bed before. 

It saved him from getting overheated quickly, as he could regulate the amount of skin-to-skin contact on his own, and what was also important: it didn’t restrict his movement too much. He could easily just move away if it became too much, which was rather problematic when he was nestled, no matter how comfortably, in the heavy embrace of Flynn’s arms. Especially if the other man was dead asleep, like now. 

Cuddling him from behind, however, allowed Mathias a much greater range of motion. To choose the most comfortable position to sleep, that’s for starters, but also… 

To touch. 

He pressed his forehead between Flynn’s shoulder blades and sighed in exasperation, feeling an entirely new set of thoughts invade his mind. He desperately tried to block them out and return to sleep, but he could already feel the languid warmth settling deep inside his body, like a low, flickering flame, much different from the heat that surrounded him from the outside. 

He had been lonely for so long, that the feeling of being so close to Flynn was just immensely overwhelming to him sometimes.

To have him like that, just for himself, without anyone or anything to share him with, even for these few hours at night was more than he had ever thought he’d receive. More than he had thought he was worthy of receiving. 

Even though there was a barrier of thin linen of Mathias’ shirt between the skin of his chest and Flynn’s back, he could still feel every single ridge of muscle through it, shaped by years of hauling rope and physical work on decks of the many vessels he had probably sailed on. 

Mathias loved watching him work and used to do so quite often from his post on _Wind’s Redemption_ , making good use of his well-practiced observation skills. To his delight, he found Fairwind, like any other sailor, quite used to working shirtless, especially on warm, sunny days. He loved watching the wide expanse of his tanned back, the flex of his arms when he scrubbed the _Middenwake_ ’s deck, and the way beads of sweat formed in the hollow of his throat and dripped down, between his defined pectoral muscles, before they dispersed in the thick, auburn hair that covered his chest. 

The memory of the sight, in addition to the physical feeling of said features against him, was enough to send a jolt of arousal straight between his legs. 

He suddenly became hyper-aware of the way his groin was pressed into the curve of Flynn’s firm backside, leaving barely any space for his gradually stiffening length. He could feel it digging into the supple flesh more and more with every pulse of his heartbeat and Mathias ached for something to relieve the immense _need_ that suddenly overcame him. It was rare for him to get aroused so intensely and in such a short time, so he had a bit of a hard time deciding how to deal with it without waking Flynn up. 

He sighed again, frustrated, unable to keep himself from rocking his hips forward a little, as gently as he possibly could, trying to get even the smallest amount of friction, just enough so he could _think_ for a moment.

The wave of overwhelming, pure bliss that washed through him even with that slightest movement almost made his mind go entirely blank. He stifled a groan, biting hard into his lower lip. His hand stroked up Flynn’s abdomen, all the way to his chest, where he let his fingers cup one of the firm pectorals. It made another, fresh surge of arousal flare inside him and he used the grip as leverage to rub against Flynn with a bit more strength. 

He allowed himself a few, rough, but still careful movements of his hips like that, savoring the raw pleasure before he forced his body into complete stillness. 

He took a deep, resigned breath and released his hold on Flynn’s chest, shuffling back a little, to leave a respectable distance between their bodies. A wave of bitter shame drowned the arousal he felt before, clearing his mind a little a making him realize how inappropriate his actions were. He should’ve stopped himself sooner, instead of succumbing to his selfish needs and using Flynn’s body like that, while he was asleep and unaware…

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt, however, when he felt his wrist being caught in a strong, warm, though not forceful grip. 

“Don’t.” 

Flynn’s voice was low and thick with sleep, but it unmistakably showed that he was awake. Mathias felt his arm being pulled at intently, prompting him to shift closer again. He hesitated, resisting, which only made Flynn whine in displeasure when his attempts on getting Mathias back to his previous position proved futile. 

“Come back, please?” Flynn tried a bit of a different approach. He looked over his shoulder, giving Mathias the most pleading look he could muster, then, after a bit of reconsideration, added: “I’m cold, you need to cuddle me again or I’ll freeze to death.”

Mathias huffed in amusement, feeling as all his embarrassment slowly disappeared, replaced by an overwhelming fondness for the man instead. The excuse was blatantly irrelevant, as he knew there was no way Flynn was cold, judging from the way he sprawled himself across the bed in all his naked glory, without even a sight of goosebumps anywhere on his skin. He didn’t need any more convincing and shifted closer again, taking his previous position on his side, right behind Flynn. He was about to drape the blankets over them both, but apparently Flynn decided he had enough of waiting and tugged at his wrist, pulling Mathias forward and pressing him tightly against himself again. He put his arm over Mathias’ thinner one and flattened his palm across his chest, covering it with his own much bigger, calloused hand and making it obvious that he’d like Mathias to continue what he had been doing before. 

Even then, Mathias was still too ashamed to just pick up where he had left off; despite his body being still in the mood, his mind was entirely somewhere else. 

“What’s wrong?” Flynn gave him another glance over his shoulder, this time visibly worried. “Why did you stop?”

Mathias pressed his face into his shoulder, sighing softly. “You were asleep.” 

“So? You seemed just fine without my assistance. Besides, you could’ve just woken me up.” 

“You were running the expeditions all day. I know you’re exhausted, I preferred not to disturb you.” 

Flynn moved his hand across his own chest, prompting Mathias to stroke his fingers through the hair there, in a similar fashion he had stroked his belly before. It only proved to Mathias that he had been awake for quite some time now. Touching Flynn’s skin like that was strangely comforting to him, so he slipped his hand from under Flynn’s to continue the petting on his own. 

“Well, Tidemother only knows I’m tired. And sore, for that matter. But needs are needs, eh?” Flynn said, giving him a small, lopsided smile. Mathias rolled his eyes at him, but the action bore no annoyance, mostly just affection towards the man. “It’s not like you’d have me ride you? There are other, less demanding solutions and you were doing just fine.” 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be interested. The time isn’t strictly ideal, after all. I figured it’d go away on its own, anyways.” 

It was Flynn’s turn to huff an amused breath. He took hold of Mathias’ wrist again.

“Any time is ideal with a gorgeous creature like you,” he said, and Mathias fought the urge to roll his eyes again at the obnoxious and unnecessarily sultry way it was said. Flynn tugged his hand lower, then gently uncurled his fingers and wrapped them around the thick, searing hot and very much hard flesh between his legs. “You didn’t know whether I’d be interested? Oh, mister Shaw, you’re such a considerate gentleman. Though truthfully, I’m considering being offended by that.” 

Mathias knew it was indeed rare that Flynn refused him anything, but it still felt wrong to just take whatever he needed from him like that. He was at least glad the issue resolved itself quickly, and that they were both on the same page. Flynn once again prompted his hand to move, and this time he obliged without much thought. He held Flynn’s length in a loose hold, spacing his fingers evenly along with it, and stroked him slowly, languidly, reveling in the way Flynn immediately reacted to it. 

The sailor’s head fell back onto the pillow and his long, still slightly wet hair slipped from his shoulders and spilled around him like a halo. Mathias saw him close his eyes and heard him let out a soft, content sigh. He rocked his hips gently, trying to meet Mathias’ hand on the downstroke, making sure to rub himself intently against Mathias’ own cock in the process, coaxing it to quickly fill into full hardness again. He allowed it to go on for a few more moments, before his hand closed around Mathias’ wrist again, stilling him. 

“Leave it,” he said, in a voice so low it almost sounded like a purr. “It’s about you, yeah? I can handle myself. I meant it when I said I’m too tired to ride you but… I know a way around it, if you’d let me.” 

Mathias could only manage a weak nod against Flynn’s back, as he desperately tried to stop himself from going over the edge just from the way in which Flynn kept pushing his backside into his groin, sending waves of bright, white-hot pleasure through him with his every movement. 

“Pull yourself out.”

He was more used to giving commands than being on the receiving end of them, but there was something in the way Flynn said it, rough and barely louder than a whisper, that still made him follow the request in an instant. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his smallclothes and pushed them lower until they bunched around his thighs. The smooth cloth dragged across his straining cock on the way down, and he couldn’t help but shudder at the way it felt. 

Had it really been this long? He couldn’t tell. Needs like these hadn’t ever caused him any trouble before, but with Flynn… He felt like he was fifteen years younger again. 

Meanwhile, Flynn shifted a bit in front of him, adjusting the way his body was aligned against his. Mathias could hear him spit into his palm and he was almost certain he’d take himself in hand like that, but then Flynn ignored his length entirely, reaching lower, even past his balls. His inhale stuck in his throat as he watched Flynn part his thighs slightly, then spread the saliva haphazardly over the skin there. Having made sure the area was slicked more or less evenly, he allowed his thighs to fall closed again, then reached behind himself to grasp Mathias’ straining cock gently and guide it right where his own hand had been just moments ago. 

Mathias shut his eyes tightly, unable to witness the sight any further, as his brain finally caught on what Flynn was trying to do. With his vision gone, the sensation of the sensitive head of his cock dragging over Flynn’s taint and the delicate skin of his sac was overwhelming. His inner thighs felt surprisingly soft, with just the barest graze of hair, as the tight fit of his breeches and the way his legs rubbed against each other when he walked made it hard for the hair to grow there properly. 

Flynn flexed his thighs experimentally, immediately causing Mathias’ fingers to dig into the supple flesh of his hips and Mathias couldn’t stifle the strained moan that escaped his throat. It felt tight, much tighter than he anticipated, rough, and incredibly, overwhelmingly _hot_ , despite the obvious lack of proper lubrication. It was unlike anything Mathias had ever experienced before, but at that moment, when he was barely coherent and way too drunk on arousal, he couldn’t think of anything more divinely, brain-numbingly blissful. 

“Come on, move,” came Flynn’s rough, equally strained voice.

Mathias didn’t have to be told twice.

He slipped his arms around Flynn’s waist, pushing his hips back, tight against his own groin, and pressing his chest as close to his back as he could. Flynn reached behind him again and rested his palm on Mathias’ back, not really pressuring him to do anything, but just keeping him close, letting him know that he didn’t have to hold back. There was barely any room between them left to maneuver and he couldn’t really thrust properly, apart from just flexing his gluteal muscles and rubbing against Flynn’s backside, but the way Flynn’s fingers curled into the groove of his spine told him that it was just what Flynn wanted from him. 

It was everything but elegant or measured at this point. If he ever had any second-thoughts before about Flynn not wanting to be the source of his pleasure, they were all thoroughly gone now, erased in their entirety by the way Flynn pushed eagerly back against him and stroked his back in encouragement. 

He allowed himself to get lost in the sensation, feeling as the searing arousal enveloped him completely, overriding the last lingering traces of shyness and embarrassment. 

His eyes were still closed, as he pressed his forehead into Flynn’s shoulder, his breathing shallow and ragged. The air still felt freezing on his uncovered skin, a bright contrast to the immense heat of Flynn’s thighs squeezing him and he just couldn’t get enough of it. He kept rutting into the hot tightness between them, a sharp snap of hips forward and slow, deliberate movement back, letting his oversensitive cock drag across Flynn’s skin, enjoying the delicious friction. 

Their combined sweat and precome that he’d been steadily dripping eased the initial roughness, and the drag soon turned into a blissful slide, but it still wasn’t enough. He felt himself approaching the edge, but there was still something missing, something that’d push him through it. 

Flynn must’ve sensed his frustration, as Mathias felt him grip his hip abruptly, forcing him to stop. He had to bite down hard onto this tongue to stifle an outright desperate and exasperated whine at the sudden lack of friction, as all he had been left with was the borderline painful feeling of his heartbeat in his groin. Flynn shifted on the bed in front of him, rolling over to lie on his belly, then tugged at Mathias’ hip, urging him to follow. 

“Get on top, yeah,” he said, and Mathias’ breath hitched at how dark and full of desirehis eyes were, “‘s gonna be easier to move for you, like that.” 

Mathias obliged wordlessly, climbing on top of Flynn and laying himself down over him, with his knees on both sides of Flynn’s wide hips, digging into the mattress for leverage. A brief thought passed his mind that Flynn must’ve definitely done this before as he knew the ropes pretty well and he almost felt jealous for a moment, before he deliberately forced the idea out of his brain, focusing on the present again and the fact that he was the one who had Flynn under himself at the moment. 

He guided his cock back between Flynn’s thighs and leaned forward, resting his weight on top of his hands, chest once again aligned with Flynn’s muscular back, though with significantly more space between their skin this time. His head hung low between his shoulders, his hair a mess and sweat dripping into his eyes, blurring his vision. 

Flynn arched his spine a little and lifted himself onto his forearms, tilting his head back to bump it against Mathias’ gently, reassuringly and strangely affectionate, despite the mood of the situation they were currently in. Mathias reciprocated the gesture immediately as if on an instinct, nuzzling against Flynn’s temple. 

“Alright, now, you do you,” Flynn spoke again after a moment, voice low and rough, once again resembling a content purr, “I’m all yours.” 

And to further strengthen his point, he reached back to curl his fingers around Mathias’ hip, urging him on, and bucked under him, his intent obvious. 

The change of positions, with Mathias on top of him, allowed a much greater range of motion and Mathias found himself able to squeeze almost the entirety of his hard length between Flynn’s thighs, losing himself once again in the tight, wet heat they provided. 

The angle was a bit different, but it allowed the head of his cock to press against the underside of Flynn’s balls every time he rocked forward and even though the sensation was something entirely new to him, the different texture was just as arousing as everything else, along with the sheer _awareness_ of what he was doing, and to _whom_. He tried to keep his movement as steady as before, to make it last as long as he could, but it was hard for him to keep himself in check, as Flynn kept writhing and sighing softly under him, apparently having none of that. His back flexed under Mathias, the muscles shifting under the skin, as he lowered his chest onto the sheets and rested his head on his bent forearm, while still keeping his other arm twisted back, keeping Mathias close. 

The sight of Flynn stretched out beneath him like that, entirely disheveled and twice the width as he was, made Mathias’ hips stutter, and he gripped Flynn’s waist with one of his hands, just to anchor himself down. He slowed down a bit, trying to even out his breathing, but the downright desperate whine that came somewhere from under him was enough to convince him to keep up the pace and focus a little more on the destination, instead of the journey. 

Flynn was apparently getting even more impatient, as he didn’t only wait for the movement of Mathias’ hips, but also bucked roughly under him accordingly, trying to meet his thrusts and rub himself off against the sheets at the same time. He refused to let go of Mathias’ side and take himself in hand, which only proved to Mathias that he was getting much, much more out of this entire affair than he had initially anticipated. The idea that Flynn actually, actively _enjoyed_ Mathias using his body for pleasure like that was almost enough to send him over the edge right away, and he promptly decided he just couldn’t drag this out any longer.

He shifted his weight off his arms and more onto his knees, allowing them to spread further on the mattress, accommodating Flynn’s considerable width between, and closed his slightly shaking fingers around his cock. He stroked himself roughly a few times, eyes trained on the man spread out in front of him, taking in his messy, auburn hair, his wide shoulders, strong back and firm backside covered in a thin sheen of sweat that shone in the pale moonlight like azerite dust. Flynn seemed entirely lost in the sensation as well, as the moment he felt Mathias take himself in hand, he let go of Mathias’ hip in favor of stuffing his hand between the sheets and his belly and rutting unevenly, almost erratically into his fist. 

Flynn moaned, the sound half-stifled by his forearm, but it was easily audible how unabashed and entirely self-indulgent it was. It swirled inside Mathias’ brain, mixing with the sight of Flynn’s arched, tensed back and the rough feeling of his fingers gripping tightly his twitching length and it was enough to finally trigger his release. He spilled in pulses all over Flynn’s ass and thighs, shutting his eyes tightly as the sight of the tanned skin painted in white streaks was making his brain short-circuit.

It took him a moment to come back to himself after that. Flynn shifted under him slightly, cautiously and Mathias had no other choice but to force his eyes to open, however reluctantly. 

“You alright back there?” came Flynn’s quiet, though slightly amused voice.

Mathias let out a soft, drawn-out sight, before he pushed himself off Flynn’s thighs, careful not to make things even messier than they already were. “Appreciate the concern. I’m good, just… a little overwhelmed, I’d say.” 

Flynn rolled onto his side then, looking at Mathias with a wide, though visibly tired grin. 

“That’s what I tend to do to people, I heard.” 

Mathias rolled his eyes at him, completely ignoring the soft giggling that came to him from the bed, as he stumbled around the dark cabin in search of something to wipe them both down enough so they could go back to sleep. 

He returned to Flynn’s side with a more or less clean towel and used it to meticulously clean his backside and thighs, though the wet stain right in the middle of the bed was, sadly, unsalvageable. He made a mental note to help Flynn strip the mattress in the morning before he left for _Wind’s Redemption,_ but judging from the way Flynn sprawled himself leisurely across the dry part of the bed, Mathias probably felt more responsible for the state of the sheets than Flynn did. 

He discarded the towel and settled himself beside Flynn, only to be quickly enveloped in a tight hug, this time finding himself as the smaller spoon. He felt Flynn nuzzle his nose against the side of his jaw sleepily, before pressing a quick, affectionate kiss to the nape of his neck. The post-coital exhaustion was quickly overtaking his body, and it didn’t take long for him to doze off again, even with Flynn’s soft snoring right behind his ear. 

Good thing he wasn’t cold anymore, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, many thanks to @monoidea for providing endless support & feedback!! Also, helping with the title. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://xcosmicreaver.tumblr.com/) <3.


End file.
